


The Poems for Virgil

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Books, But all the same, Don't know if I spelt it right, Other, edgar allan poe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: Logan's getting reallll sick of seeing Virgil on his phone all the time.So he does something about it.





	The Poems for Virgil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSacredStephen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSacredStephen/gifts).



> Written for Brooke,who actually now has an account! Consider this an early birthday present :)  
> For the prompt: Logan getting Virgil into reading.

Logan didn’t understand the fascination with the phone.  
Sure, it helped him in extreme moments of confusion when he needed to find something he desperately needed to know, but just watching Virgil scroll through his own just… doing absolutely nothing.  
It was irritating him.  
He felt his left eye start to twitch, so he shut his book and sighed.  
“Virgil.”  
Virgil ignored him and kept scrolling. He cleared his throat.  
“Virgil…”  
Again, he was ignored. Logan scowled and pitched his book across the room, hitting the wall above Virgil’s head.  
“VIRGIL!”  
Virgil jumped a mile when the book fell onto his head. He looked at it, startled, then justifiably sh*t himself when he looked Logan in the face. Logan could see him start to panic, then felt bad. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Why in GOD’S NAME would you throw a book at me?”  
Logan adjusted his tie. All of a sudden, it felt uncomfortable.  
“I, uh, well…” he cleared his throat again. “I was trying to get your attention, but you were too engrossed in that… infernal device.”  
Virgil raised an eyebrow. “My phone?”  
“Indeed.”  
Virgil clicked it off and put it in his pocket.  
“What did you want?”  
Logan calmed himself and nodded towards him. “Ever thought about doing something more… worthwhile? Like, reading a book?”  
Virgil looked confused. “I use that card you gave me-”  
“No.” Logan cut him up and pushed his glasses up. “I mean, a physical copy of a book.” Virgil looked guilty. “So no.”  
They looked at each other for a few moments. Then Logan gestured at him.  
“Come with me.”  
He went to his room, Virgil slowly following behind. Logan searched through his book shelf, until he found the one he was looking for.  
“Here. This is your kind of book. Dark and edgy.” He handed him the book.  
Virgil looked at it, then looked back at Logan, eyebrow raised.  
“Edgar Allan Poe?”  
Logan took the book back and flicked through the pages. “Yes. It has your kind of… um…” Logan blanked and just handed the book back to Virgil.  
“Just read it.”  
Virgil rolled his eyes and took the book.  
Logan went back to collect his own. 

He stared at his bookshelf with a mix of exasperation and amusement.  
At least six of his books were missing, and he knew exactly who had them.  
Partly because he’d encouraged it.  
But mostly because the Edgar Allan Poe was sitting back on his bookshelf.  
It wasn’t uncommon for Virgil to sit in his room for hours by himself, but Logan had a clue of what he was doing in there these days. He went to Virgil’s room and knocked on the door.  
“Virgil?”  
Virgil cracked the door open a little and looked out at Logan. “What?”  
“You know what.” There was silence.  
Virgil knew what.  
“No I don’t.”  
Well, if he wanted to be difficult…  
“Have you any idea where my missing books are?”  
“No. Why would I- Just…” he turned bright red and shut the door.  
Logan smiled and went back to his room.  
Virgil could have those if he wanted.  
He was just glad he was reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realized I watched Thomas in Bizaardvark and didn't even realize it was him thanks Disney.  
> Lapse of judgement aside, hope you enjoy this! Only post this week, due to some spare time.


End file.
